parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Harbor Seal
Also known as the common seal, the harbor seal (Phoca vitulina) is the smaller of the two breeding seals in Great Britain. When hauled out it often adopts a characteristic 'head-up, tail-up' posture. The colour is variable, ranging from black-grey to sandy brown with many small spots. The top of the small head is round and the nostrils form a ‘V'. Males are often darker in colour than females and have a heavier appearance. The white natal coat of the young is shed inside the uterus; pups are therefore born with their first adult coat. Gallery common-seal.jpg SotS 1891.jpg TWT Harbor Seals.png maxresdefault2.jpg Seal.PNG IMG_7912.JPG IMG_8144.JPG Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-8085.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989) IMG dc seal.jpeg IMG 6586.PNG SAB ENV KEY IND 42.jpg W.A.D.D.L.E.S..jpeg S5.png Star_meets_Harbor_Seal.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Chowder meets Harbor Seal.png Clapper.jpg Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-259.jpg Gr s l 001 1280 top desktop.jpg S l 017 1280 top desktop.jpg 20171229_151436gs.jpg Hugo-lek-och-lar-den-magiska-resan-seal.png Toledo Zoo Seal.png Safari Island Seal.png Schleich harbor seal.jpg Louisville Zoo Seal.png Fresno Zoo Harbor Seal.png Meteor sandwich seal.jpg Harbor Seal on Rock.jpg Brookfield Zoo Harbor Seal.png Milwaukee County Zoo Harbor Seal.png Beginner's Bible Seals.png CITIRWN Seal.png Pac-Man S01E24 Seal.png MMHM Seal.png Wild Republic Harbor Seal.png Riley and Elycia meets Harbor Seal.jpg ABC Mouse Seals.png Books IMG 0024.jpg IMG 0036ersvxc.jpg IMG 0066.jpg 122E034F-E15C-46A6-BC23-C0C5F7790BEC.jpeg AE21B536-9071-4CB4-83AE-738A8BBE9F15.jpeg 1E12CA09-95E9-4290-B3FB-C2B867F6DFA6.jpeg C2373F8A-61BF-478F-8414-ABBECCD7166C.jpeg 603A0B17-18E4-4D0B-BC58-C26B15CAB186.jpeg 9BF7510B-696A-48B4-BD4A-BDD73CF38E6C.jpeg 31CAB110-C42F-4A34-8970-624EF5D0226C.jpeg F02E8F62-0D7A-42CD-B86F-CD4447C925A4.jpeg 81CBA4FE-0975-42F9-87D8-C4CD98A87909.jpeg 6A719C5F-BC35-4C83-AEDC-056FAB1B8B77.jpeg 7A76750C-4297-46E1-B570-C7BE49C8B400.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg FE34E621-3275-4715-A17B-02427B2CE59A.jpeg 7C3BA12B-D337-45F5-AA17-0ABC52D4E6A7.jpeg IMG_2871.JPG Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Pinnipeds Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Ice Age Village Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:Wonder Zoo Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Doodle God Animals Category:Dingo Pictures Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:New York Aquarium Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Fresno Chaffee Zoo Animals Category:Central Park Zoo Animals Category:Oregon Zoo Animals Category:Henry Vilas Zoo Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Steven Universe Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:SpongeBob Sqaurepants Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:Song of the Sea Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Pingu Animals Category:Alpha Zoo Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: European Expeditions Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of the Polar Regions Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Ocean park hong kong animals Category:Osaka aquarium kaiyukan animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:The Usborne Internet-Linked First Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Monterey Bay Aquarium Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:Crikey! It's The Irwins Animals Category:Pac-Man Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:ABC Mouse Animals